


This Tornado Loves You

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [15]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: angsty love, postcard fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Logan lays his heart on the line for Veronica.Postcard story based on the Tumblr prompt:  Excuse me for falling in love with you.





	This Tornado Loves You

 

“You’re the worst, Logan Echolls.  The worst!”  

 

Veronica shoved him, hard.  So hard the petite girl almost knocked him over and he reached out, grabbing for something to keep him upright.  Unfortunately, that thing was Veronica’s arm and as he fell backwards, into the pool, he dragged her right along with him, screaming at the top of her lungs.

 

They hit the water hard, a tangle of limbs pushing Logan towards the bottom and he struggled, grabbing for her as he kicked his long legs out underneath himself to ascend back to the surface.  Gasping for breath as he broke the water line, his arms raised to make sure that Veronica was pulled out with him.  She sputtered and gasped as he pulled her close to him and her legs kicked the water, catching his shins as she did.

 

Coughing away the water in his mouth, Logan continued to argue, yelling back at her at the top of his lungs.  “Excuse me for falling in love with you!  I’m sorry!  It just happened!”

 

The shocked look on Veronica’s face softened for a moment as she stopped her struggling, and he dropped his hands from her, using them instead to tread water.  As she started to sink, she realized she needed to do the same, and began moving her arms and legs, pushing herself a little ways away from him.

 

“Why do you keep saying that?”

 

“Because it’s true!  I love you, Veronica Mars!  And you can shove me in as many pools as you want and it won’t make it any less true.”

 

Shaking her head, Veronica looked away.  “That’s not possible.  You love Lilly.”

 

“I _loved_ Lilly – but that was years ago.  She’s moved on and I need to too.  And I want to move on, with you.”  She continued to look away as Logan paddled closer.  “That night that you confessed your feelings for me – I know you were drunk – but it still sounded like…like it could be…”

 

“It was true.” Veronica whispered, the water carrying her voice.  “I know it shouldn’t be…because of Duncan but…”

 

“He doesn’t deserve you, Veronica.  He cheated on you and got Meg pregnant.  He chose a college out of town that he knew you couldn’t afford to go to.  He may be my friend, but he’s a terrible, terrible person.”

 

Logan couldn’t tell if the water on Veronica’s face was from tears or the pool.  Either way, when she looked into his eyes, there was sadness.

 

“I know.  I know he is, but I can’t…I don’t know…”

 

Swimming over to her, Logan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him as he paddled to the edge of the pool.  She didn’t struggle, wrapping her arms around his neck.  Holding onto the ledge, Logan held her close, hoping beyond hope that she would come around.

 


End file.
